


Black Ink Kisses

by penandpaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpaws/pseuds/penandpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a Tumblr post. Link to post in first chapter. This is a story about doodles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I haven't written fan fiction in a long time. I kinda want to do Adrien's POV but I don't know. I guess we will just see how this goes! 
> 
> My sister helped me edit and write this.

Inspired by this [post ](https://vanilla107.tumblr.com/post/146956036525/head-canon-permanent)

Marinette hurried up the steps at school. She had been helping decorate cupcakes and lost track of time. She rushed into the classroom 5 minutes late. “Marinette, you are sitting next to Adrien today.” Mrs. Bustier said without turning around. Marinette, still catching her breath, gave a quiet nod and went to take her seat. Next to Adrien. She is sitting next to Adrien. He offered small wave as she sat down and began getting her things out.

As the class bell rang, signaling the end of class, Marinette had completely forgotten that she was sitting next to Adrien. Until she went to put her notes away and saw Adrien’s arm covered in little ladybugs. “Oh no! I’m so sorry! Izoneoutsometimesandidoodleonalya.” Marinette replied, her cheeks red.

“Ha, it's fine. I like the little ladybugs, Marinette.”  Adrien replied with a smile. “I gotta go, see you later.” Adrien said waving as he went out the door.

    Marinette smiled back, returning the wave.    

   

    Marinette got to class the next day early for her, and was rummaging through her bag when she heard someone sit down. “Morning Al...Adrien?” She said tilting her head slightly.

    “Morning.” Adrien replied, smiling brightly. “Oh! Yeah, we are sitting next to each other for 1 more day. Alya and Nino are out with the flu.” He added after taking in her confused expression.

    “Oh! Right. Okay. I must have missed that.” Marinette replied. “How is Nino?”

“Says he is dying and wants me to write his eulogy.” Adrien answered while getting his notebook out.

Class passed by as usual and as Marinette was putting away her pencils, she noticed Adrien admiring his arm.

“Oh no, not again!” Marinette groaned, dropping her head in her hands.

Adrien started from his musings and looked over at her. “What?”

“Your arm..” Marinette said, pointing to the offending appendage that now had little flowers and vines adorning it along with the ladybugs from yesterday.

“What are you talking about? It's great! Although I need to wash it off later. Photoshoot.” He sighed, shuffling papers into a binder.  “Do you want to sit together during lunch?”.

Marinette thought all her fantasies were coming true.  “Sure!” she replied, grabbing her backpack with gusto.

Lunch went smoothly, surprisingly. Alya would be proud. She had shared her pastries from the bakery and she laughed when Adrien said he was going to move in. After finishing, she had sketched while Adrien was busy working on something and they had devolved into a comfortable silence.

  
The next morning Marinette was waiting for him out front, taking the place for Nino. She gave a wave to The Gorilla as the car pulled up. After greeting each other, they headed up the stairs.

“How was the photoshoot?” Marinette asked as they headed up the stairs.

“Eh, it was fine.” Adrien replied with a curt smile. “How was the rest of your day, Marinette?”.

“I just helped out in the bakery-” “Oh! What did you make?”. (letadrieneat2k16)

Marinette giggled, starting up the stairs. “Croissants and then I helped père with an order.”  Adrien allowed a gentle laugh at his excitement. “Oh! And I started work on my latest design.”.

They came up on the classroom door, finishing their conversation about Ultimate Mecha-strike. “Maybe I’ll beat you someday, princess”. Marinette’s cheeks went the colour of Nathanaël’s hair.

They settle into their desks and class begins. Marinette had begun doodling on Adrien’s arm and had been drawing ladybugs again along with some swirls. She felt him grab her arm and slip the pen from her fingers. She looked over, worried that he had finally gotten fed up with her doodling to find him concentrating on her arm. Glancing down, she finds him drawing little paw prints on her arm. She stifled a giggle and went back to paying attention to the lecture faintly aware of the slight tickle of the pen against her skin.

 


	2. Inked Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, it's almost been a year. Hope you enjoy!

Adrien knew Marinette was a good artist. He had seen her designs but to have them on his skin was a feeling he didn't quite know how to explain. When he had gotten to class that morning Mrs. Bustier had informed him he would be sitting with Marinette, he was excited. Adrien didn't know how to define their relationship. He considered them friends but Marinette always seemed quiet around him as opposed to others. As she came in late and sat down, he gave her a small wave before returning his attention to the front. Not long after he felt someone grab his arm, he looked over to see Marinette drawing away. At the end of class, as she hastily apologized and explained, he smiled and said it was no big deal before leaving. All the rest of the day, he stared at his arm and traced the ladybugs while plagg called him a lovesick tomcat in the background. 

The next morning Adrien was excited to get to school. They had a few days left till their friends were back and he was hoping for more doodles. After explaining their sick friend situation and relaying sick nino tales, class started and to Adrien's delight Marinette was doodling again. When class was dismissed, he was looking over the delicate swirls of the vines and flowers when she startled him with a groan, apologizing again.

Inviting her to lunch was nerve-wracking, why Adrien couldn't figure out but when she said yes and began following him to lunch he thought his heart was going to break through his chest. Lunch is when he got the idea of surprising her with doodles. He had never really tried drawing but he had some little doodles he could use. He just had to perfect them. Is that something you can do? Perfect doodles? Oh well that was what he was going to do. They had both gone off into their own world's, after the most delicious croissants Adrien had ever had, and were comfortably silent for the rest of lunch. At his photoshoot, Adrien watched sadly as one of the make up artists took a cotton swab doused in alcohol to the doodles. 

As Adrien pulled up to school the next day, he noticed Marinette was waiting with a croissant and hot chocolate for him. As they walked to the classroom they discussed what they did after they parted yesterday. As they finished their debate over Mecha-strike Adrien bit his tongue over letting his nickname slip. As they sat down and got settled, class got started. Like clockwork Marinette reached over and began doodling. Adrien took this as his time to shine and swiftly grabbed her arm and pen and began his own set of doodles against her skin. He heard her giggle as he finished a cat's paw. 

Adrien was thinking of the first time Marinette had doodled on him, while trying to ignore the pricks of the tattoo needle against his skin. It was funny because those doodles had lead the way for so much in his life. First, it was a great friend. Then it was a great partner. Well, the partner was already great but to find out that it was also a friend? That was awesome. Slowly, that friend/partner turned into girlfriend and now wife. These doodles were something of a good luck charm and now, this unlucky alley cat had a permanent one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says 2/2 chapters but there might be a third chapter. Which would be how the doodles reveal their identities to each other. Will you have to wait a nother year for that... I hope not.
> 
> Anyways thanks for sticking with this story!


	3. Inked Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doodles are harmless, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So final installment! Hope you guys enjoy!

After a while, the doodles became something of a game. Alya and Nino were soon involved and it was every man for themselves. The rules were simple, try to doodle on the person without them knowing. Everyone had their own tag. Marinette was a ladybug. Nino was a music note. Adrien was pawprints and Alya had a little fox or cat depending on who you asked. Whoever had the most at the end of the week bought lunch.

A few rules had to be implemented, mostly for Adrien's sake. One, was he would just have to say he had a photoshoot when he came in in the morning and he would be free from any doodles. At least until Alya brought in an eyeliner pencil, which was much easier to remove if needed. Okay, so one rule and there had been a loophole found but they were just doodles, no harm right? 

The past few days, there seemed to be an akuma everyday and Marinette was exhausted. So she decided use their lunch break to take a nap at the table after eating her lunch faster than humanly possible. In her tired haze, she hadn't realized that this made her vulnerable to a doodle attack. In her slumber he friends struck and Marinette's cheek had been tagged. The doodles were forgotten as they parted ways after lunch. 

At the end of the day, they met in the library to study and Adrien was considering using toothpicks to keep his eyes open. Although when Marinette came in with all their doodle tags on her cheek, he chuckled. As the studying went on, he was lulled into a sleep. 

When Marinette looked over from her reading to see Adrien asleep, she grinned. Time for retaliation. She reached in her bag for her eye pencil and drew a ladybug just below his cheekbone. She left him to sleep while they finished up. Soon after Alya’s phone buzzed, alerting her of an akuma and she dashed off with Nino running after her telling her to be careful. Marinette watched her friends run off then looked over at the still sleeping Adrien. She didn't want to leave him there asleep and alone but she needed to go take care of the akuma. She gently nudged him, “Adrien. Wake up.” 

He opened one eye up at her, “I fell asleep.” He groaned. “Where are Alya and Nino?” 

“There is an akuma.” Marinette replied.

“Oh. Um. Well I should probably go. Gorilla is probably waiting for me.” He said glancing at his phone.

“Yeah I should probably go too.” Marinette said grabbing her backpack. 

“K bye, see you tomorrow.” Adrien said before turning around and trying not to run towards the doors. Marinette turned and took off for the other exit. 

After freeing the akuma, they ran off before their timers ran out, saying they would see each other on patrol that night. Marinette made it home just in time for dinner. Seeing Marinette come home in doodles so many times, her parents barely noticed the designs, only chuckling at them. When she was done with dinner, Marinette went to her room to finish the rest of her homework and work on some designs while she waited for patrol time. As patrol time came around she said goodnight to her parents and fed tikki some cookies then went out into the night. 

Chat noir arrived at their designated rooftop shortly after her. “Good evening, my lady.”  
“Hey Chat.” She replied turning around from where she had been overlooking the city. A much as she liked the bustle during the day there was something about Paris at night that she loved. They both locked eyes then were distracted by something adorning each other's cheeks.  
“You have someth-” they both started. 

Ladybug rested her forehead against her hand, “I forgot my friends got me. We have a doodle war going on and I fell asleep at lunch.” She explained. 

Chat stared at her, “That's funny my friends and I have a doodle war too. Ah! I fell asleep at the library while we were studying.” 

They both chuckled for a moment until each other's sentences fully processed then looked at each other with wide eyes. “Wait… did you say you fell asleep at the library?” 

“Yeah… “ Chat Noir replied walking a little closer to see the doodles on ladybugs cheek better. As he got closer, Marinette got a better look at the one adorning his cheek. There, in the pale moonlight, was a ladybug, slightly smudged but still recognizable.

They both gasped at the same time.  
“Adrien?”  
“Marinette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope any of you guys that were effected by Irma/Harvey are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Some drafts  
> "Aw yiss muthafuckin croissANTS” she replied, lit af yol,o homoie on flekk *hillary wrote this part fam* (we are tired...)
> 
> “I ran into hawkmoth in the bathroom. He wanted to give you this card.”. Adrien takes the card, reading it aloud. “Dear punk ass bitch, sorry i killed your mom. Hawkmoth." (like I said, very tired)
> 
> {I'm sorry}


End file.
